


Clyde's Laundry

by sonofthanatos



Category: South Park
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Laundry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofthanatos/pseuds/sonofthanatos
Summary: Craig decides it's time Clyde learned to do laundry.





	Clyde's Laundry

"Come on in."  
  
Craig stepped into the Donovan's house. With Clyde's dad out of town for a few days Clyde had texted Craig to come visit him, so Craig was going there for the evening while Tweek was at work.  
  
They made their way up to Clyde's room out of habit; they usually ended up hanging out there when they weren't playing video games.  
  
When the reached the top of the stairs Clyde looked back at him. "Just a warning, my room is kind of messy." Craig braced himself as they approached the door; Clyde wasn't neat at the best of times, so "kind of messy" usually translated to "condemned by the board of health."  
  
They opened the door and went in. Craig froze. He stared in abject horror at Clyde's bedroom. Clothes were absolutely everywhere; strewn across the floor and over a lamp and on a chair and across his desk; the only place that seemed empty was his dresser and closet.  
  
Clyde smiled sheepishly. "Just kick some stuff out of the way and you can sit."  
  
Craig slowly stepped forward into the disaster area. He cleared off the chair, pushing aside a few shirts. "Where can I put these?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, you can toss them anywhere." At Craig's look, Clyde blushed. "I don't care, dude. My dad can do them when he gets back."  
  
"Why don't you just do laundry now and get it out of the way?"  
  
"I don't know how. Besides, I think some of these are clean?"  
  
"You THINK?"  
  
Clyde picked up a shirt and sniffed it. "It smells fine."  
  
Craig stared in disbelief at his friend. Clyde had always been somewhat messy, but this went to an extreme.  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No, I can't abide this." Grabbing a laundry basket that sat empty in the corner, Craig began grabbing clothes off the floor and putting them in. "Grab your stuff, Donovan. I'm teaching you to do laundry."  
  
Bemused, Clyde watched as Craig rushed around the room, grabbing shirts, pants, socks, and boxers and stuffing them into the basket. He picked up a few things and put them in but Craig was clearly a man on a mission, grabbing ever article of clothing and stuffing them into the basked. Once he had it all, Craig put the overflowing basket on the bed while he looked carefully around for anything he'd missed, then carried the basket to the laundry room. Clyde followed suit in amusement as Craig began lecturing him. "Ok, the first thing you're going to want to do is separate your colors from your whites."  
  
"Isn't that racist?" Clyde smiled teasingly as Craig glared at him.  
  
"They go on different cycles. I'm going to start by presoaking your clothes." He filled up the large sink and began putting the white clothes into it, shaking his head in horror. Suddenly he turned and looked at Clyde, eyes narrowed. "Your shirt is white. Is that clean?"  
  
"It smelled fine yesterday and I didn't spill anything on it."  
  
Craig stared in horror. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Hey, I put on clean underwear every day. That's worth something."  
  
"That's the bare minimum. Give me your shirt and jeans."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Give me your clothes. We'll wash those too."  
  
Clyde smirked. "Trying to strip me, Tucker? What am I going to tell Tweek?"  
  
Craig's eyes narrowed. "Clyde, you can give me your clothes or I can take them. Your choice."  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Clyde teased, enjoying Craig's reactions.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Craig sighed. He turned back to the basket. Clyde stepped forward to see what he was doing, and like lightning Craig whipped around and grabbed him, wrestling him down. Easily holding Clyde in place, he peeled off his shirt. Quickly moving around, he caught Clyde around the legs and lifted him upside down, ripping his socks off and literally shaking him out of his jeans so that Clyde fell on the floor in his boxers.  
  
Putting the clothes aside, he held out a hand to help Clyde up. Clyde was shaking with laughter as he grabbed Craig's arm; he tried to wrestle Craig down and almost got his shirt off before Craig managed to pin him again.  
  
Throwing Clyde's shirt in the water, he went over which detergent to use and how long to soak the clothes for before throwing them in the machine and putting the colored stuff into the sink.  
  
  
They stood in the kitchen as the machine hummed and the dryer rattled in the laundry room. Clyde was still in his boxers but they had put a frozen pizza in the oven and were having lunch. At least Clyde had kept the kitchen somewhat clean; you could always trust Clyde to make sure he could eat.  
  
As they ate, Clyde looked at Craig, then down again. "Craig...I..uh..."  
  
Craig put his pizza down and looked at him curiously.  
  
Clyde hesitated. "Thank you. For teaching me how to do laundry."  
  
"Any time, buddy." Craig patted his shoulder. "I actually like doing laundry, it's one of my chores at home. I do Tweek's too sometimes; his parents want him to do it on top of a million other things, so I take care of it for him when he's too busy."  
  
Clyde nodded, embarrassed. His dad still did his laundry; he had never really learned to do much around the house.  
  
Craig seemed to sense his embarrassment, because he pulled him back into the laundry room. "We just have one load left. Once we're done your jeans we should be good. Then I'll show you how to organize your closet."  
  
"You're the expert on that too?"  
  
"Of course. I've spent enough time in a closet to know how to use them." Clyde's head snapped up; it was so rare to hear Craig make a joke that he was in shock for a few minutes before bursting out laughing.  
  
  
Craig was as close to smiling as Clyde had ever seen him. "There's almost nothing as nice as freshly laundered clothes." He sniffed Clyde's shirt, enjoying the smell of fabric softener and detergent and ignoring Clyde's snickering.  
  
By the time they were finished and were putting on a video game it was getting late and there was a knock on the door. Clyde didn't even bother getting dressed, he just looked out the window and leapt to the door. "Hi Tweek!"  
  
Tweek squeaked. "GAH! You're naked!"  
  
"Blame your boyfriend. He stripped me earlier. I tried to get him back but failed."

"Too bad. Craig's HOT in his underwear." Clyde burst out laughing while Craig looked smug at his boyfriend's comment.  
  
"I was teaching Clyde to do laundry." Craig offered him a small smile and Tweek immediately hurried over and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"He did. Now since he made me do chores all afternoon I'm trying to seduce you." Clyde teased, enjoying Tweek's blush and Craig's glare, softened as always by the blonde in his arms.  
  
They ended up sleeping over, all three boys in the living room, a long-paused video game forgotten amidst the snoring.


End file.
